1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a fastening device for releasably fastening a front panel to a drawer, in particular to a drawer side wall, comprising:                at least one furniture fitting pre-mounted to the front panel and having a first and a second connecting element for fastening the front panel to the drawer,        at least two catching devices associated with the drawer, wherein the catching devices automatically hold the connecting elements when being pushed in, wherein the one catching device has at least one moveable catching element and the second catching device has at least one moveable holding element,        at least one locking device for the two catching devices which prevent unintentional release of the furniture fitting from the catching devices, and        at least one unlocking device for the two catching devices, wherein the unlocking device permits joint release of the two connecting elements of the furniture fitting from the catching devices.        
The invention further concerns a drawer having at least one such fastening device for releasably fixing a front panel to the drawer. The invention also concerns an article of furniture having such a drawer.
2. Background of Related Art
Fastening devices for releasably fastening the front panel to the drawer are already known from the state of the art. An aim in that respect is generally inter alia to provide for rapid fitment of the front panel to the drawer in order to keep down both the assembly times and also the assembly costs.
DE 20 2009 014 811 U1 dated Mar. 25, 2010 discloses a furniture fitting for releasably connecting a first furniture part to a second furniture part, having a receiving element and at least two fastening elements, wherein the receiving element is associated with the first furniture part and the at least two fastening elements are associated with the second furniture part, or vice-versa, and wherein the receiving element has a arresting device for releasably holding the at least two fastening elements, wherein the at least two fastening elements can be jointly arrested in the receiving element, wherein the arresting device of the receiving element has at least two arresting elements which are or can be acted upon by force storage means, preferably a spring, and which are latchable to the fastening elements.